6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Prank'd
Prank'd is the 62nd episode of the series. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on November 11, 2007, and on Cartoon Network in the United States on May 25, 2009. The endless pranking of the Garcia brothers starts to wear on Jen, so she starts to fight back in what escalates into a prank war. While Jen pranks Jonesy, he works at his new job spotting eagles in the mall, but runs into some trouble when he can't find them. Meanwhile, Caitlin receives free money from an ATM and uses it to buy earrings; unfortunately, these earrings convince Tricia that Caitlin is an heiress and she starts following Caitlin around everywhere. Plot Main Plot Jen is in the middle of a great dream about snowboarding when a voice intrudes on her and ruins it. Jen wakes up and finds that her brothers have poked their heads into her room to make fun of her, so she throws a pillow at them to get them to shut the door and then reaches for her socks–where she finds the toes have been cut out of them. Before she can fully process this, though, Diego and Robbie rush in and smother her with farts. Her bad morning doesn't stop there, as when she enters the bathroom, she finds out that Jonesy used her toothbrush to scrub the toilet. Even when she gets to the mall, the pranking doesn't stop, as Jonesy switched out the saltshaker Jen brought from home specifically to counteract any salt pranks he might pull with a different one so that when she tries to salt her burrito, the lid falls off and her burrito ends up oversalted, and when she gets up to throw her breakfast away, Nikki points out a big green blotch on the back of her skirt that Jonesy created. As the day goes on, she discovers that Jonesy switched her gum with one that will turn her teeth purple and that he set her watch behind by an hour to make her late for work. To make things worse, when she arrives late for work, Coach Halder doubles her sales quota and makes her do inventory simultaneously. Wyatt walks in after the dust has settled and offers his help with getting Jonesy back. Jen declines, however, and soon shows that she's already fighting back, as Jonesy ends up with dark marks around his eyes from using binoculars that Jen tampered with. This annoys Jonesy, and the next morning he sets up a prank for her: plastic wrapping the toilet seat. Jen discovers this after she's started peeing, but she's set up a bathroom prank for Jonesy as well: a bouillon cube in the showerhead, giving him a beefy scent for the rest of the day. Her pranks don't end there, as she turns Jonesy's wardrobe pink and steals his left shoes. Unfortunately for her, the stress of constant pranking appears to have affected her to such an extent that she's begun sleepeating–her Penalty Box uniform no longer fits. Eventually, she decides enough is enough when Jonesy switches her hand cream for superglue, and she calls in Wyatt's help with getting Jonesy back. Soon, she and Wyatt have set up a prank for Jonesy–and none too soon, as Jen finds out when she unwraps her new, larger uniform that her apparent weight gain was another prank by Jonesy where he took in her uniform and skirts to make her think she'd been packing on the pounds. While the uniform prank may have been Jonesy's big attack, Wyatt and Jen have something else in store for Jonesy: a fake lottery draw. Wyatt pulls this prank off by telling Jonesy that the TV in Grind Me is on the fritz and having them listen to the radio, which plays a tape track of Wyatt (disguising his voice) reading off the exact numbers on Jonesy's lottery ticket. Upon hearing that he won, Jonesy gets up, quits his job, and runs out of Grind Me happily. Jonesy's first act is to run down to the Big Squeeze. There, upon announcing his newfound wealth, Tricia gloms on to him; however, while being rubbed by Tricia, Jonesy reveals that wealth has changed him. For one thing, Jonesy has realized that while he and his brothers love pranking each other, Jen isn't into it, and he apologizes to his stepsister for going so over the top. In addition, he's decided to donate half of his winnings to the charity where he worked (shocking Tricia and making her leave in disgust), and has bought gifts for all his friends. It's at this moment that Jen reveals the truth: the whole thing was a prank orchestrated by her and Wyatt. Upon hearing this and realizing what happened, Jonesy's face falls, and he returns all the gifts. To make matters worse for him, the charity he worked for is none too happy with him for his fake donation, and refuses to hire him back. The only thing that cheers him up is pranking people–which he does to Jude, by giving him a strudel that was accidentally-on-purpose dropped on the floor. Jude isn't disgusted by this, however, as he just picks off a stray hair and continues to eat the pastry. Sub-Plot One: C.R.I.S.P.E.E. When Jonesy shows up at the table, he has good news: he's procured a new job finding a pair of eagles that had gotten lost in the mall. He has been contracted to do this job by an eagle protecting charity with the unfortunate acronym of C.R.I.S.P.E.E.; unfortunately, he runs into trouble when he can't find the eagles, and he begins sending in false reports. When called on this by Darth and Julie, though, Jude reveals that he's seen the eagles, and agrees to help Jonesy find them. Soon, Jude helps Jonesy out, and Jonesy is able to send in an accurate location when the birds poop on him. After this happens, Jonesy heads over to his date with his mother's friend Mrs. Dunwoody (a prank by Jen) and then goes to Grind Me for the lottery drawing. When he finds out he's won, he quits his job but donates half of his winnings to C.R.I.S.P.E.E.–winnings that he has to rescind when it turns out that it was all a big prank. Naturally, the charity isn't happy with his fake donation, and they refuse to rehire him. Sub-Plot Two: Caitlin's New Earrings Caitlin has just gotten her paycheck and plans to deposit it. However, when she goes to the ATM, it spits out two hundred dollars in fifties even though Caitlin only requested 20 dollars. Caitlin is ready to return the money until she hears about a bank giveaway with a giant grand prize and assumes she won. Caitlin uses the money to buy a nice pair of earrings. Unfortunately, the jewelry attracts Tricia, and Tricia assumes that Caitlin is really a heiress. As a result, Tricia wants to be Caitlin's best friend again and refuses to take no for an answer. The only thing that Caitlin can do is use Wyatt's ability to annoy women as a proxy bodyguard, but even this only keeps Tricia away for a short while. Eventually Tricia leaves of her own accord, though, first by coming on to Jonesy when she learns he won the lottery, and then leaving in disgust when she learns that Jonesy gave half of his winnings to charity. Caitlin then decides to go to the bank, and learns that it was indeed an ATM malfunction that occurred. However, the bank doesn't want her good deed to be all for naught, so the manager gives her the grand prize for the contest as a gesture of thanks. The prize? A toaster oven. Jude is satisfied with the prize, though, as he uses it to reheat his strudel. Quotes *'Jen:' (dreaming) And Jen goes in for the Miller flip. Yes! First place. Jonesy: Jen? Isn't this the part of your dream where you choke? Jen: (falling to earth in her dream) Aaaahhhh! (She wakes up.) Jonesy: What? Was it something I said? *'Jen:' No! Not another fart attack! *'Jen:' Ewww! Someone used my toothbrush to scrub the toilet! Jonesy: (chuckling) I know how much you love a freshly scrubbed bathroom. *'Nikki:' Jen? Did you just sit in wet paint? (Jen looks down at her now stained skirt before looking up, jaw clenched.) Nikki: Go ahead. You can scream. Jen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Wyatt:' C.R.I.S.P.E.E.? Citizens Really Into Specially Protecting Eagles Everywhere? Nikki: Crispy? What, as in fried chicken? *'Nikki:' Huh. Who knew Jonesy was actually good at something? Besides making out. (Jude and Wyatt look at her oddly.) Nikki: Too much information? *'Coach Halder:' Oh, you'll do more than that, missy! I'm doubling your sales quota and making you do inventory! Jen: (appalled) At the same time?!? Coach Halder: Good thinking! Now, get in the game. *'Jonesy:' You'd think I would have spotted that glorified pigeon by now. It's been four hours! Jude: You know what they say about animals. "If you love something, let it pee." Jonesy: You mean, "set it free." Jude: Even better! By setting it free, it can pee wherever it wants! *'Jonesy:' When I'm done, Jen won't know what hit her. Jude: You're gonna hit Jen? Jonesy: I'm gonna make her pay. Jude: She owes you money, too? Jonesy: Never mind. *'Jonesy:' Why do I smell beef? And why is the water brown!?! *'Wyatt:' (singing) What to get your daddy/So he doesn't gripe/A mustache trimmer or a tie with stripe– Tricia: Ugh. There is only one thing grosser than socks with sandals, and that is talk-singing. I am outie. *'Jen:' Stupid cheap uniforms! Coach Halder: Masterson! That's a five-minute major for sassing the uniform! *'Tricia:' So help me, talk-singer, if you sing another talky-singy song, I'm going to sue your vocal cords off! (She stomps off.) Caitlin: You're good. *'Darth:' I'm so angry with Jonesy I can feel the dark side of the Force raging to escape me! (after a beat) Or maybe I'm just thirsty. *'Jude:' The more we simulate the forest, the more the eagles will dig it. Jonesy: How do you know all this? Jude: I have no idea. *'Jude:' (picking up a pair of underwear) Ew, someone's gross gitch! (He flings them at Jonesy.) Jonesy: You mean my gross gitch. Jen's been leaving them all over the mall and telling people they're mine! *'Jude:' How'd the date go? Jonesy: There were tears. Jude: What'd you say? Jonesy: I told her we're at different stages in life right now. I'm young and, well, she's not. Trivia *'Goof:' Jonesy's clothes are supposedly pink because Jen dropped a red sock into his laundry. However, this only works with white clothes; as Jonesy's clothes are colored, they would be washed along with other colored clothes, so the worst that would happen would be someone questioning why there was a red sock mixed into the laundry. To dye Jonesy's clothes pink, Jen would have actually needed to use some sort of pink paint, not just a "sock in dryer" trick. *Jonesy's job: Bird watcher and protector for C.R.I.S.P.E.E. Reason for firing: None. Jen's prank made him think he'd won the lottery. They refused to take him back because he made a donation of half the "money" to the charity. *Wyatt says that when he fought back against Jonesy's pranks, Jonesy stopped. Interestingly, Jen fights back against said pranks, in many cases one-upping him, but Jonesy still doesn't stop. **Of course, knowing Wyatt, his retaliatory pranks were probably pitiful, and Jonesy stopped when he saw Wyatt didn't like it and wouldn't be much fun to prank. Because Jen was so good at pranking, he may have seen it as a fun, friendly competition and not as her wanting him to earnestly stop. *C.R.I.S.P.E.E. stands for Citizens Really Into Supporting Protected Eagles Everywhere. *The earrings that Caitlin is seen wearing appear again in "Blast From The Past." *Nikki references the zoologist and environmental activist David Suzuki when Jonesy suggests that the eagles in the mall took a wrong turn migrating. *Melinda Wilson makes a cameo in this episode. *The helmets that Jude and Jonesy wear are identical to the ones Ron is seen wearing in his flashbacks to the war. *Jen's statement "I haven't even begun to fight" is a reference to the American naval captain John Paul Jones' quote "I have not yet begun to fight." *Jonesy apparently plays the lottery regularly. Gallery 6wpracy60.jpg|Jen sleeping. Ep62.JPG|Jen gets pranked with wet paint. JonesyC.png|Jonesy with his bald eagle watching job costume. Nikki does not care about Caitlin's story.jpg|Nikki does not care about Caitlin's story. Wyatt Annoys Tricia.png|Wyatt annoys Tricia to get her away from Caitlin. Eagle Poop.png|An eagle defecates on Jonesy. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Videos